The Lost Memories Of Darth Revan
by ascended ancient
Summary: Darth Revan the Dark Lady of the Sith is all powerful, but when amnesia sets in how will she cope? Will she ever become who she once was? If not, then is it for the better or the worse? Standard disclaimers ect. Fem Rev/Bastila eventually. M as may need it nearer the end of the story. Hope you enjoy.


Lianna Filo groaned in her sleep debating on punching whoever was rocking her trying to wake her right now. She sighed as she was woken again, deciding to wake up and see who was annoying her she opened her green eyes slightly as she growled looking around her fists balling up ready to punch whoever was waking her only to hear a loud bang as something connected with the hull and the whole ship rocked.

The young woman was thrown from her bed by yet another explosion and landed on her stomach she looked around as the door to her quarters opened on instinct she quickly rolled over her hands going to her waist on either side, her hands were greeted by thin air nothing meeting her hands.

She looked up and was greeted by a republic soldier clearly and ensign by his uniform markings. Lianna blinked a few times trying to access some memory to find out what was happening, where was she? Who was this man? Who was attacking them?

As she came out of her thoughts no memories coming to mind she noticed the man was speaking to her she must of been staring making him assume she was listening she caught the end of his sentence "-under attack! Hurry up we don't have much time"

Lianna shook her head as she tried to regain memory of where she was and who this man was but decided perhaps they had never met before and quickly asked who the blond man was. She found out that they were bunk mates on opposite shifts perhaps that is why she didn't recognise him, so why didn't she recognise the ship? Her surroundings? Or remember anything.

Lianna allowed the man to ramble on about some commander called Bastila then gave her a glowing review then ordered that she assist Bastila after getting her gear on.

Revan ran over to a foot locker nearby that Trask had kindly indicated to her. She quickly pulled her clothing on and looked over the two weapons she smiled as went to grab the blaster assuming she could obviously work one what with being a scout.

However the cold metal grip felt alien in her hand and she clearly didn't use them. She then grabbed the short sword instead smiling as she felt the weapon in her hand, it was perfect for her she smiled strapping it onto her belt and then ran over to Trask he unlocked the door to their quarters and they entered a small corridor.

A small sandy brown astromech worked silently other than the sounds of welding on a control panel. As they walked through the corridor their comms beeped as a male voice began saying that evacuations had begun and that the Sith were overrunning the ship.

The ensign nodded to the scout both quickly moved to the door Trask unlocking it for them as it slid open the sound of blasters could instantly be heard as bright red and white bolts flew down the corridor.

Lianna peered round the corner as a small republic patrol skirmished against a Sith boarding party the republic troopers fought hard but ultimately were over powered. Lianna turned the corner and smiled she could easily dispatch these whelp a she raised her hand on instinct holding it out palm flat towards her opponents her mind confused as to nothing happening but she was even more confused as to why she had done that.

She then reacted dodging a blaster bolt flying at her head which sailed by, as Trask ran out the corridor his two blasters now firing on the Sith troopers who returned fire. Lianna dove to the side three bolts barely missing her.

Trask fired again his bolt hitting one of the troopers face plates killing him instantly. The other trooper fired the bolt only missing Trask by the narrowest of margins. Lianna ran forwards finally able to assist she drew her blade and sliced through the troopers throat as he turned to fire on her both the republic soldiers looked at each other panting.

"Here" Trask said throwing Lianna a medpac she looked at him confused before looking down at the blaster mark on her waist which her adrenaline was masking the pain from. She quickly applied the medpac to herself and both ran to the door it flew open in front of them revealing two silver clad humans who instantly fired upon them both of them dodged the bolts.

Trask slammed his body into the door frame covering himself from any further fire as Lianna ran forwards she slid along the floor under a bolt and then quickly stood as she did so stabbed up into the Sith's exposed underarm. The second trooper turned to fire on her only for a blaster bolt to strike him in the chest then the side of the head.

Lianna turned around as Trask stood both guns now aimed at the dead Sith. "Let's recover some ammo" Lianna nodded at Trask's order and quickly raided the bodies and containers for supplies finding a combat suit, a long sword and a few grenades she gave the rest to Trask.

She stripped down out of her clothes pulling the armour on smiling feeling slightly protected now. Opening the next door they heard what they hoped they wouldn't see any more of another battle by the time they reached the corner the sound of a grenade exploding ended the fight.

Lianna took one of the grenades and peaked round the corner three Sith stood at the other end of a cross junction in the ships corridors. Lianna threw the metal sphere towards the three silver clad men, who as they went to run were stopped and instead sent flying by the explosion.

Lianna walked out of cover ready to search for more supplies, Trask was right behind her as two Sith troopers ran out from around the corner two bolts instantly sailing at the female scout she dodged under one but the second caught her ribs the combat suit meaning it was only a burn that she suffered.

Lianna ran towards them blades ready, a long sword in her right hand a short in her left both troopers draw viroblades and smirked under their black masks no way could on little girl take them both. They charged her and engaged her, the clang of metal on metal rang through the corridors as they clashed Lianna contorting and moving around them both blocking their attacks before stabbing ones throat but this had left her open just as the other man was about to slice her in two a blaster bolt tore into his head his body going limp as the sound of his polished armour clattering to the ground could be heard.

The red-haired scout smiled at Trask panting for air as he looked at her smiling when she mouthed thanks giving a silent nod back. They duo walked towards the only working door and paused outside it. The sounds of battle but not like before not blasters or swords but very familiar lightsabers.

Lianna paused why were they familiar she had never seen a Jedi before let alone see one fight? Had she? If not then why was it familiar?

Trask opened the door and both troopers were ready for what laid beyond inside was a young woman her brown hair and light skin covered in sweat as the man in front of her assaulted her with his crimson sword. Lianna went to charge in and help her only for Trask to place a hand in front of her saying she would just get in her way.

The two force sensitives were both tired and finally he slipped up, she kicked him in the face before driving her saber through his chest he was dead barely a moment later.

Lianna went to walk forward only to pause as her mind showed her the room but from another point of view. The computer behind the young Jedi exploded killing her as Trask and herself just watched on. The red head squeezed her eyes shut and saw the Jedi go to turn to them and a spark leap to the computer, and instantly she reacted Lianna charged forwards and tackled the woman to the ground and barely half a second later the console exploded. Before either woman could speak two Sith troopers sprinted over blasters drawn before they could fire the female Jedi was on her feet blade ignited as she did so they Sith fired the woman easily bounced the blaster bolts back killing the two troopers.

"Thank you, I owe you my life" the Jedi said turning to face them. Lianna smiled "it was nothing, really" the petite female said softly as she turned to face the next door "we should be careful I can sense several of the Sith on the other side"

Lianna nodded and opened the door, three republic troopers were on their knees at the far end of the bridge four Sith surrounding them, two others were closer by swords drawn they walked forwards looking back at their comrades "guards those three we can handle this" they charged the three republic citizens.

The first was quickly dispatched by their Jedi member the second was dealt with by the other female, the Sith unable to keep up with her movements before taking a short sword to his vertebrae. The small ground walked forwards "surrender and we will spare you" The Jedi said her weapon drawn as she walks ever closer before she could reach them however a Sith fighter fired. It's light repeating cannons tore into the hull causing an explosion killing not just the remaining Sith but also the republic troopers.

Lianna growled "nothing is going right today is it" she said through clenched teeth. "Careful young one, there is no emotion there is peace" the Jedi said smiling down at her. She nodded "sorry master Jedi" she said "let's just forget it and get going." They opened the next door and Trask paused as did the Jedi with them.

Lianna stopped and looked back at them "what's wrong?" She asked opening the next door to reveal a Sith Lord standing in front of her. She gulped she was no match for Darth Bandon and she knew it. "I'll handle this get to the escape pods" the ensign shouted as Trask shoved her back and charged forwards the doors sealing shut behind him.

Lianna was wide eyed and jumped up punching the door "no Trask, get back here" she shouted before feeling a hand on her shoulder "do not let his sacrifice be in vain" a soft feminine voice whispered she looks up at the woman who's brown eyes stared down at her.

Lianna nodded and took a long deep breath before both females ran on, they headed into the starboard section of the ship. Turning the first corner they walked into a lone Sith rifle held at the ready as he watched down the long corridor.

"Allow me to deal with this" the Jedi whispered so as not to draw attention she walked out from cover and raised her hand just as Lianna had before but this time the man was sent flying through the air slamming into the wall killing him instantly.

Was that what Lianna had expected to happen? Was that what she had tried to do before? And how had she known that Sith Lords name earlier having never met him? And it was unlikely he had been on the holonet.

Both women ran up the corridor quickly looting the man's body seeing as Trask had been carrying some of their equipment earlier. Turning left down a junction they reached yet another door. As it opened a blaster bolt flew through the air Lianna managed to dodge it before the other female threw her weapon it sailed through the air, quickly taking each of the Sith's heads off their bodies, then it flew back to the woman's hand.

Lianna's comm beeped before Carth's voice came from it "careful the next room is filled with a whole squad you may want to find a way to thin their ranks down a bit" Lianna nodded and quickly gathered some of the supplies around the room finally deciding to activate the patrol droid in the corner. She activated its shields and then it's patrol mode.

Lianna quickly took cover behind the desk her Jedi companion quickly joining her as the door flew open, the patrol droid fell back a step as two bolts collided with it then raised its own blaster firing several shots in rapid succession killing the Sith troopers one by one.

Leaving cover the two survivors began checking the bodies for supplies, Lianna swapped her long sword to her left hand and took a new prototype viroblade in her right hand placing the short sword on her back, then headed for the door the Jedi waving her hand causing it to quickly open.

Inside was a lone man he had handsome features, he looked up raising a blaster for a brief moment before lowering it "you made it, I was just considering leaving"

"Thank you for waiting, we should go, we must secure Bastila and assure that she is alive"

Lianna remained silent as the two other humans spoke, she listened for a moment before becoming lost in her own thoughts trying desperately to remember something from her past. She was shaken from her thoughts as she was grabbed pulled into an escape pod and then quickly launched the occupants could do nothing as they watched the ship they were just aboard exploded Sith ships still bombarding the rubble ensuring nothing remained.

The three survivors watched as their pod became surrounded by ionising air as they entered the atmosphere of Taris then crashed into a platform, then everything was black.


End file.
